The present invention relates to soldering apparatus.
Such apparatus typically comprises a bath of molten solder from which solder is pumped through a nozzle to form a stream or wave of solder through which components to be soldered or tinned are passed, or into which they are dipped.
A skin of oxidized solder will form on the exposed upper surface of the molten solder and this needs to be cleaned off at intervals.
Such soldering apparatus may also comprise a pump or stirrer having a rotating shaft which passes through the surface of the solder bath. It has been found that a fine dust, believed to be oxidized solder, tends to accumulate on the surface adjacent the rotating shaft, probably due to shear at the surface. This dust may become airborne, and so represents a potential hazard to operatives when the machine is being cleaned.
It has been found that dispersal of this dust may be controlled by surrounding the rotating shaft with a stationary cylinder or tube where it passes through the solder surface. However, a large amount of dust still accumulates inside the tube and needs to be cleaned away periodically.